rock, paper, scissors
by Garret
Summary: a story which ends happily for people who loves readeing mysteries


Rock, paper, scissors 

Author: Garret

A mission pertaining of only to representative of a group went to Kakashi's group. Kakashi selected Naruto and Sasuke to take the mission. He didn't inform them were they are going. Thinking that both of them will find the place without his help. Sasuke thought that Kakashi's order was ensured to them because they can survive better than Sakura in the forest. Naruto started to whine and said "How come I have to take orders from you!" Sasuke replied with an annoyed voice and said, "Because I know every thing to know about this forest." Confused, Naruto thought to himself, "Haven't I gone here before with them in our other missions?" After a while they got lost in the woods for a very particular reason because of the condition that they disagreed to each other when they picked a way to use. Then suddenly both of them shouted while pointing at different directions "_Will go this way!_" Sasuke and Naruto then again shouted together "_No, this way!_" Annoyed Naruto proposed a lame compromise. Naruto told Sasuke to play a game of rock, paper, scissors to know who will chose the path to go to. When Naruto's hand started to get sore of playing because they kept using rock over and over. They rested for a while and started again but Naruto said, "The score of the winner must be at least 5 of 15 tries." "But the winner will also make the loser his slave for the day" added Sasuke. Then Naruto added, "The loser will not remain as a slave unless some one comes along with us. Then it started:

"Scissors" Naruto

"Paper" Sasuke

"Ha! I have one point!" said Naruto

"Will see about that." Grinned Sasuke

"Rock" Sasuke

"Rock" Naruto

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!"

"Paper" Naruto

"Rock" Sasuke

"I told you Sasuke you can't beat me." said Naruto with a noisy laughter.

"…"

"Scissors" Sasuke

"Rock" Naruto

"Two more to go and I get to boss Sasuke around, what a dream come true" thought Naruto with a giggle.

"When will you stop stalling Naruto and continue the game." Shouted Sasuke at a great pace.

"Ah! Sorry Sasuke! I forgot all about it. Thanks for telling me." said Naruto

Sasuke gritted his teeth because of a strange question that went in his head saying: **_why did I even accepted this game?_**

"Paper" Naruto

"Scissors" Sasuke

"…"

"Did you bit more than you could chew!" said Sasuke

"Rock" Sasuke

"Scissors" Naruto

"Umm…Sasuke are you not tired yet! Hehehe"

"Why are you asking me this my hands aren't the ones swelling, aren't they" said Sasuke with a smirk

Naruto looked at his hand and so them sweating and swelling.

Naruto thought for a moment and said to himself: why are my hands swelling and sweating while his hands seems to be fine?

"Scissors" Naruto

"Rock" Sasuke

"Now were tied to 3 to 3 what can you now say Naruto"

"Nothing, I guess"

They continued their game being annoyed by the sounds they here around them.

"Rock" Naruto

"Paper" Sasuke

"What can I do to Naruto after I win. Oh! I know I will let you lick my shoes"

Disgusted, Naruto said, "yuck! I'd rather be dead and any way we still have time right."

"Paper" Naruto

"Rock" Sasuke

"Yes! I may win this and make Sasuke carry my things and do as I wish."

"Scissors" Naruto

"Scissors" Sasuke

"Paper" Naruto

"Paper" Sasuke

"Naruto stop copying me."

"Me! Copying you. You have sharingan and I have non."

"As if! I won't cheat like you"

"Rock" Naruto said while thinking, 'if I lose this he will never hear the end of this.'

"Rock" Sasuke

"Scissors" Naruto

"Scissors" Sasuke

"Hey! Naruto do you realize that we have consumed already 13 plays and 45 minutes."

"I don't care as long as I win"

"Whatever"

"Paper" Naruto

"Paper" Sasuke

"If I were you Naruto I'd given up already."

"You're right"

"So does this mean—"

"No! That means nothing!"

"O-k, let's just pretend I didn't hear that"

"Loud mouth! What are you babbling about now." Shouted Naruto

"I said nothing you moron"

"Oh ok I thought you — wait a minute I am not a moron I repeat I am not a moron"

"Alright already your not a more but numbskull instead."

Puzzled Naruto whispered to Sasuke "what's a numbskull?"

Sasuke's laughter filled the air and said, "hahaha, you don't know what it means. I'll tell you what it means, it means you, hahaha!"

Naruto nodded and said, "I knew that"

"And I freely accept that" added Naruto.

"Hahaha, okay Naruto lets continue"

"Rock" Naruto

"Paper" Sasuke

Naruto bent down and sobbed a little.

"Okay already you win Sasuke."

"Don't call me Sasuke but MASTER instead."

"Yes (sigh) Master"

Sasuke snickered and said, "I can't hear you"

"Yes master!"

"Much, better."

Meanwhile at the Hidden Leaf Village Kakashi was waiting for them to show up. Then he remembered that he forgot to tell them were to go to. He looked everywhere to find them and forgot to look at the forest. Sakura went to the forest to get a gift for his dear Sasuke, but she found herself stranded in the midst of nowhere. She too was stranded in the forest.

While Naruto was told by Sasuke to get him some berries to eat. While he looked for the berries, he found Sakura talking to herself in an absurd way. Naruto tried to talk to her, but Sakura was so busy talking to herself that she didn't realized that Naruto has found her. After sometime Sakura stopped talking to herself and was facing at Naruto who seems to be having trouble collecting berries. Naruto then noticed Sakura looking at him so he smiled invitingly. Naruto said to Sakura that Sasuke is somewhere around the bush in front of them.

Sakura rushed to where Sasuke was staying and saw him sleeping. Naruto arrived after and said "Hey! Stupid master, wake up! Your berries are ready"

"Ah! At last food, um…Sakura how did you get here."

Sakura replied, "Um, I went here to—"

Naruto interrupted, "I saw her talking to herself, I think she has gone nuts."

Sakura growled at him.

"Shh…someone is here." Whispered Sasuke.

At of nowhere Kakashi appeared to them and said, "Sorry to interrupt you, but actual your mission is at Hidden Leaf."

Naruto's jaws dropped and shouted, "We are lost in the woods because of that stupid mission."

"This is the first time I would agree with you Naruto. So sir are we going to abort the mission?" asked Sasuke in a weak voice.

"No need to abort it. It was postponed because of series of difficulties. And further more it will start tomorrow instead so your mission now is to get out of the woods so **_BYE-BYE! ☻_** " Said Kakashi.

"But sir—"

Before he even finished his question, Kakashi disappeared.

Now what we're stuck in the middle of nowhere and why of all people why does two the ones got stuck with me. Taught Sasuke.

"This is great am I only not stuck with Sakura but are bet is off."

"Naruto what bet are you talking about?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing!" said Sasuke

"What are you saying Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"If you want to be embarrassed in front of Sakura then I would surely tell."

Naruto blushed and kept quite.

"Sakura do still know how to get out of here?" asked Sasuke

Sakura said no and they carried on their journey to get out of the woods.

"Do you want another game Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"No, not now my hands still hurt."

"Oh-okay!"

Sakura began to gloat because she is being left out even though she is right besides Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke started quarreling because they kept on insisting that it was each other's fault for being lost.

"Naruto want to play another one? This time the winner picks the direction to go to." said Sasuke.

"Okay but what is the score to be settled then," Naruto said.

"Maybe 3 out of 5?"Said Sasuke.

"…" Then Sakura thought: this is not happening to me first I got lost and now I'm not even noticed by both of them.

"Okay ready? Go!" said Sasuke

"Paper" Sasuke

"Scissors" Naruto.

"Did you actual think that we would be finish by just 5 plays." Said Naruto

"Yes."

"Rock" Naruto.

"Paper" Sasuke.

"Why are you playing? Do you think you could solve our problem by this?" said Sakura nervously.

"Did you hear something Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Nope. Just the quelling of Sakura."

"Yes, Your right. That is what I heard too."

"…" Sakura then told herself: one of these days you too, one of these days.

"Paper" Naruto

"Scissors" Sasuke

"You know you too. I'm getting tired just watching you." Said Sakura with an angry voice.

Then Naruto and Sasuke shouted, "Then don't watch!"

"Annoying pests." Said Sakura silently.

"Paper" Naruto

"Rock" Sasuke

"Hahaha! We are tied by 2." Said Naruto.

Then suddenly Sakura snarled, growled and even screamed at them while saying: "Stop playing we are going north!"

"What if—" said Naruto.

"No more complaints. If one of you complain about me, I'll reap your heads of!" screamed Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke had no choice but to accept Sakura's quirk.

While walking, Naruto was suddenly bit by a snake.

"ouch! Help! It hurts!" shouted Naruto.

"Sakura! A poisonous snake has bitten him. You take care of him while I look for an herb to help him."

"No way. You have it upside down."

"Okay will compromise, will play a game of—"

"Heads or Tails!"

"No, as if we have a coin around. As I were saying it is—"

"Spin the wheel?"

"Will you stop that? Now let me finish first" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Okay"

"The game we will play is rock, paper, scissors. The score must be only one."

"What?"

"Okay ready! Start"

"Paper" Sasuke

"Rock" Sakura

"You lost so you know the rules. Loser stays winner looks for an herb."

"Oh! Alright!"

"This is great I'm with Sakura all alone," thought Naruto.

"Hey! Sakura you, I know this place now. We are near my house. Hehehe!"

"What you know all about this place. Then lets go to the doctor for the remedy."

"No! Let's wait for Sasuke" Naruto said while thinking: If we go to the village I won't be alone with Sakura.

Sakura then thought: I never realized that he was caring about Sasuke.

"Loud mouth Naruto! Here is you remedy." Shouted Sasuke.

"How in the world did you find the herb in minutes?" asked Naruto.

"I just found it." Said Sasuke.

Sasuke boiled the herb. I think he is trying to kill me, thought Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto. I would never try to kill you."

"…"

"…"

after Naruto has recovered, Naruto said, " we are near my house so maybe we could rest there for a while."

"okay" Sasuke and Sakura said.

Then they fell asleep. Then they dreamt the day a head of them…

"So our mission was just to go to the convention." Said Naruto

"Your so right. I can't understand why such a mission could be a class A mission." Said Sasuke.

"How pathetic." They both said.

"Because this convention is full of the living dead literally." Said someone at their back

They stared at it for sometime and realized it was a talking corpse. They ran towards the exit and Naruto didn't realize that a zombie got hold of his arm. Then the whole zombie's arm was reaped of and was stuck on Naruto's arm then after, the convention disappeared all of a sudden.

"What's that smell Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Must be the zombie's arm that is rotting." Replied Naruto

"You mean to tell me that it is till gripping on you arm."

"Yes"

"Sir, why did you give us that mission." Asked Sasuke to Kakashi.

"Because, I didn't know about it 'till this morning." Said Kakashi.

"You mean we almost risked our life." Said Naruto.

"Well, look at the bright side, you live to tell about it." Said Kakashi.

"What do you mean sir?" asked Sakura who popped out of nowhere.

"All those who accepted the mission never got out of the convention. But there was once someone like you two who lived." Said Kakashi grimly.

"What happened to them." Asked Sasuke.

"They had gone insane. But don't worry."

Then suddenly Sakura began to laugh and they realized that it was not Sakura but a zombie. Naruto and Sasuke screamed until they woke up.

"It was all a dream." They both said.

Because of their infernal screams Sakura woke up and said, "Why are you screaming in the middle of the night?"

"Besides.. you guys , will you still accept to continue the mission." added Sakura

Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another and said, "NO"

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke smelled a familiar smell of rotting hand; they didn't bother to know where it came from so they just ignored the smell. They met Kakashi smiling at them so Naruto asked, "Sir, we are sorry about the mission we failed to do." And Kakashi replied, "What mission are you talking about?" "The one where we got lost in the woods and you left us stranded there." Answered Sakura. "What ever you just said never happened because there are no missions I don't inform you completely nor do I leave anyone stranded in my group."

After Kakashi left there were questions that pertain from the event. They thought:_ if it was a dream why do they recall every event, why did they woke up at Naruto's house and how come Naruto's bite was still there. _

_And if you asked what did they smelled at Naruto's house? Simple the hand that gripped Naruto…_

And they asked themselves what did happen yesterday?

END 


End file.
